1. Field
Disclosed herein is a current sensor arrangement according to the compensation principle.
2. Description of Related Art
Current sensor arrangements serve to determine the electric current strength of a current to be measured and are special instrument transformers that are operated according to various principles. Current sensor arrangements operating according to the compensation principle, also known as compensation current sensor arrangements or compensation current sensors for short, generally have a magnet core of a soft magnetic material, which encloses a primary conductor carrying the current to be measured. The current to be measured flows through the primary conductor and generates a (primary) magnetic field in the magnetic core, which is compensated by a (secondary) magnetic field generated by a compensating current in a secondary winding wrapped around the core. To this end, the magnetic flux in the magnetic core is measured by means of a magnetic field sensor and adjusted to zero using an evaluation circuit, whereby a suitable compensation current is fed into the compensation winding, which, when the resulting magnetic flux in the magnetic core is zero, is proportional to the primary current to be measured.